


Let our Lips Do what our Hands have Done

by rainyryuzaki



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marichat May 2020, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romantic Fluff, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyryuzaki/pseuds/rainyryuzaki
Summary: His boldness took her off guard, leaving her stammering. “Y-Yes, pilgrim, they have lips that they’re supposed to pray with!” She crossed her arms and turned her head, hoping he wouldn’t notice her blush.“Well then saint,” He said grinning. He placed his hands on his hips, stepping closer to her until they were only inches apart. “Let our lips do what our hands have done.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755442
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Let our Lips Do what our Hands have Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Marichat AU! It is an alternate universe where Adrien Agreste is a street commoner that goes undercover as Chat Noir to the King's ball with Nino, where he sets eyes on the princess and is sure it's love at first sight.
> 
> This is part of a series of Miraculous Ladybug drabbles! If you'd like to see something written, comment! I take requests.
> 
> If you can tell by the title, this is heavily inspired by Romeo and Juliet's shared sonnet! I have translated/altered it to be a little more modern and fitting for the au. Hope you enjoy!

This was ridiculous. He shouldn’t have been here. An alley cat coming from such low stature like himself shouldn’t be in the King’s palace attending the ball. Especially not with his friend Nino, who was known to cause a ruckus and eat until there was nothing left on the tables. 

Nino had only suggested they go after seeing the blonde in such low spirits, love once again, not siding with him. After getting rejected by yet another female, Nino needed to put an end to Adrien's gloomy pouts and exaggerated statements.

The ball was lively, maidens dancing along to a live orchestra while the men happily ate their food, tapping their boots along to the music. Adrien, to blend in, wore his fanciest attire (which wasn’t much) along with a cat-like mask over the top half of his face, only revealing his bright green eyes. Nino doing the same, his mask green and in resemblance of a turtle. The boy hadn’t been entertained until he rested his eyes on her. He stood up from his seat, staring at her from afar, nudging Nino’s shoulder to get his attention. 

“She shows the lanterns how to burn bright!” He exclaimed, his eyes glued to her dark blue shoulder-length hair and fair skin. Her gracefulness and looks caught his attention like no other. “She stands out against the darkness with her ethereal flame of beauty. She’s too beautiful to die or to be buried!”

Nino squinted his eyes, unamused. “You said the same about Caroline last week.”

Chat Noir shook his head, cheeks red as he watched her in bewilderment. “This is different! She outshines any other woman like a white dove flocking among crows. When this dance ends, I’ll see where she stands. I’ll touch her hand with my rough one. Did my heart ever love anyone else before? If so, my eyes have deceived me, then, because I have never seen true beauty until tonight.” 

The alleycat could only stare at how her pink dress flowed with her every movement, encasing him into a place that only fueled his curiosity. Who was she? He was desperate to know her name. Turning over to ask his friend, he realized he was no longer by his side, but instead, far across the room talking with a curvy brunette. 

As the music slowly stopped, he waited for the right opportunity to advance his move. He could do nothing but stare at the maiden, waiting for her to be by herself. She made the most mundane things look beautiful. And he knew that he’d never appreciate a smile that wasn’t hers.

Seeing how she was by herself, she stood in a corner of the large room, pouring herself a glass of wine. It was now up close that he could see the blue of her eyes and the soft pinks of her lips. Desperate to know who she was, he took the drink from her hand, grabbing her attention. With his hand he held hers. “Your hand is like a holy place mine are too unworthy to visit.” He said, holding it gently within his. 

The blonde looked at her fingertips and treated them with the utmost care, before making eye contact with her for the first time. “If you’re offended by the way my hands touch yours, my lips are standing like two blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss.” The teen smiled before kissing the back of her hand, his mischievous charm shining through. 

The female was taken aback, not expecting such a bold encounter with a stranger. After seeing his eyes, she held a breath. Green, like the darkest forest. She felt her cheeks go scarlet. She could see the playfulness in his eyes along with his spontaneous behavior in his body language. As a princess, with busy schedules and endless responsibilities, she took this as an opportunity to have fun. His mask was concealing and none of his features were prominent to those she knows, but she played along with his game. 

“Good pilgrim,” She said in a hushed manner, her eyes now looking back at the neglected glass of wine. “You don’t give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show politeness. After all,” She now smiled, looking back at the green of his eyes. “Pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against the other is like a kiss..” Who was he? She hadn’t met anyone with such charm or suave. Was he a kinsmen? Or a worker within her kingdom? Thousands of questions flurried in her mind that all went silent as he spoke.

“Don’t saints and pilgrims have lips too?” He asked pleadingly, “What’s the use of pressing our palms together when we could make such valuable use of our time my fair saint?” His recklessness would certainly be his downfall, talking all that game while inhabiting nothing to offer but himself. It was shameful, but he was lucky to have his mask. After laying his eyes upon the woman in front of him, he was sure he’d never experienced love until now, and he wouldn’t leave without trying to make the feeling mutual. 

His boldness took her off guard, leaving her stammering. “Y-Yes, pilgrim, they have lips that they’re supposed to pray with!” She crossed her arms and turned her head, hoping he wouldn’t notice her blush. 

“Well then saint,” He said grinning. He placed his hands on his hips, stepping closer to her until they were only inches apart. “Let our lips do what our hands have done.” Chat whispered suggestively. “I’m praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn’t turn into despair.”

Inside her heart was pounding, and there was no doubt she was sweating under her tight corsets and racing mind. He was exciting, alluring. She knew that if she confided in him she would have fun, and she didn’t care about the consequences that came with kissing a stranger. But she wouldn’t be easy and wanted to test his devotion. “Saints don’t move, even when they grant prayers, dear stranger. Perhaps if you remove your mask?” The bluenette bargained, wanting to know more about the teenager. 

Her light protests and headstrong attitude only made his heart grow fonder of the woman in front of him, eyebrows furrowed in a plead to meet her lips. But her request was too much to ask, fearing as if she met the eyes of a peasant, she would no longer be attracted to him. He internally sighed but kept up his playful forte. “I would more than anything my lady, although the mystery is what makes it exciting, don’t you think? If moving is what restraints you, then don’t move while I act out my prayer. If that is alright with you, my lady.” 

The strangers still stood close, feeling each other’s hesitance and tension with every word they spoke. The princess could only nod, stunned by his words, and how he was able to sweep her off her feet unlike any man that had tried doing so. In truth, she desired him and the mystery along with it, so she gladly met him halfway until their lips touched. It was graceful and soft, but he pulled away sooner than she would have liked, their kiss short and chaste. 

“Now my sin has been taken from my lips to yours.” 

Sin? She did presume that their kiss was acted upon mainly from lust and curiosity, but he thought low of himself for someone who looked.. breathtaking. She smiled before speaking, “Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?”

He laughed, and she knew then she’d never hear anything as sweet for as long as she'd live. “Sin from my lips?” He said in disbelief. He stepped closer once more, once again being close with her. He held her hand in one and held the small of her back in his other, pulling her close. He leaned in as she expected another kiss, only to whisper in her ear. “You encourage my crime with your sweetness. Give me my sin back.”

His voice sent a shiver down her spine, and his question was in more of a demand. Thrilled by the way he spoke, she looked at his lips before back at those green eyes of his. “I thought you’d never ask.” She whispered back, smiling as she leaned into another kiss. 


End file.
